Nomad Charter
The Sons of Anarchy Nomad Charter is a charter of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Unique in that it had no geographic base, the Nomads disbanded in the series' fifth season and its members joined other charters. History Background John Teller, then President of SAMCRO, considered transferring to the Nomads to fix and/or escape his problems, though he ultimately decided against it. As such, they are discussed in his manuscript, The Life and Death of Sam Crow: How the Sons of Anarchy Lost Their Way. Season 1 Happy Lowman, a member of the Tacoma Charter, states that he is considering going Nomad so that he can be closer to his mother, who lives at a hospice in Bakersfield. Season 2 Happy transfers from Tacoma to the Nomad Charter. He attends Bobby Munson’s homecoming party. Later, he goes on a charity run with SAMCRO, during which Tig Trager is captured by bounty hunters. Happy helps the others rescue their Sergeant-at-Arms. Later, Happy serves as extra muscle when the Sons attack an Aryan Brotherhood recruitment rally at the Morada Christian Center. However, it turns out to be a trap set by Ethan Zobelle, and they are all arrested and taken to the San Joaquin Correctional Facility. Juice Ortiz is shanked in prison, though Happy and the others are bailed out before any harm can befall them. Happy talks with several members of SAMCRO about the feud brewing between President Clay Morrow and Vice President Jax Teller. Later, Happy and a few of the Sons attempt to steal a shipment of guns from AJ Weston, an AB member and Zobelle’s lieutenant. However, they’re forced to flee when Aryan backup arrives with guns blazing. Happy goes with several others to intimidate a judge into dismissing the case against the Lin Triad’s gun supplier. Later, when Clay needs reinforcements, he has Happy call in some more Nomads, and they attack the Nordics’ meth lab, burning it to the ground. Happy arrives at the burned out Cara Cara porn studio, which Jax believes was the work of Clay, and declares that he is “going Nomad.” Nomad President Rane Quinn accepts his transfer, and SAMCRO votes to approve it as well, but events transpire to change his mind, and he remains a member of the Redwood Originals. When SAMCRO brings in all nearby charters and their families to prepare for their war against the Aryan Brotherhood and the League of American Nationalists, several members of the Nomads show up. Happy participates in the fight against Aryan AJ Weston’s crew in the timberlands. He also helps during the attack on Zobelle and his Mayan escort, killing one of the Mayans. Season 3 Happy is present when SAMCRO destroys the boat Cameron Hayes used to kidnap Jax’s son, Abel. He helps them chase down the suspicious looking men who, it turns out, simply purchased the boat. He later attends Half Sack’s funeral, which is attacked by the Calaveras MC. Happy goes with Piney Winston and Bobby Munson to visit Piney’s friend Honey, an Oregon-based scrip dealer, so that he can get prescription drugs for his mother. They find a gang of hillbillies ransacking the place, but, with reinforcements from SAMCRO and the Rogue River Charter, they take care of them. Honey gives Happy and the others their prescriptions free of charge as a token of appreciation. Later, he transfers to SAMCRO. The reason for Happy patching into SAMCRO was because he felt that he was no longer safe going Nomand, as a result of a botched hit on Felipe and Marisol Reyes he carried out for an unknown Mexican contact via SAMDINO president Packer. Season 5 The Nomad Charter disbands, and its members join other charters. Rane Quinn transfers to Indian Hills, and Frankie Diamonds, GoGo, and Greg the Peg transfer to SAMCRO. Members Former *Bobby Munson - Started out as a Nomad, transferred to SAMCRO. Later, became temporarily Nomad to recruit others to SAMCRO, transferred back to SAMCRO; killed by August Marks *Rane Quinn - Former President; transferred to Indian Hills charter. Later transferred again to SAMCRO *Frankie Diamonds - Transferred to SAMCRO *GoGo - Transferred to SAMCRO *Greg the Peg - Transferred to SAMCRO *Happy Lowman - Transferred to SAMCRO *Jax Teller - Accepted to Nomads and released by SAMCRO before ultimately deciding to stay with SAMCRO Other Charters Category:Charters Category:Sons of Anarchy Charters Category:Nomads